Ma mère
by Hachiiko
Summary: Drago/Narcissa  Drago nous parle de sa mère, Narcissa. Les révélations profondes de l'admiration d'un fils pour sa mère.


Auteur : Hachii

Genre :Famille/Drame

Paiting :Drago/Narcissa

Raiting: Tout public.

Résumé : Drago nous parle de sa mère pour qui il voue une très grande admiration.

Mot de l'auteur : j'ai écrit cet OS sur un coup de tête. Les citations présentes m'ont vraiment inspirées. Je sais qu'elle ne le lira jamais mais je dédie ce texte à ma mère que, à l'effigie de notre blond préféré, j'admire beaucoup.

Bonne lecture =)

Nous voilà en classe. Je suis au premier rang à gauche -quand on fait face au bureau du professeur- tout contre le mur. Juste à côté de moi, Pansy et Blaise. Vous pourriez penser que je suis en train de parler d'une salle de classe de Poudlard, mais non. Je suis bien dans une salle de classe, mais dans celle de l'Université de Droit magique de Londres. Oui, voyez-vous, ils se trouve que mes amis et moi voulons devenir avocats. L'idée n'a pas vraiment plu à mon père, mais bon, il est mort.

On ne fait pas de tord aux morts.

Il ne me reste plus que ma mère. Elle est dans un sale état, mais elle est encore vivante. Elle croupie à Azkaban où elle purge une peine de 10 ans. Elle s'en ait mieux tirée que mon père qui avait été condamné à perpétuité. Il a préféré couper court à son calvaire avant même qu'il ait commencé. Dans un sens, c'est mieux.

Je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu supporter la vision de mon père et de ma mère s'effritant peu à peu sous l'appétit des détraqueurs.

Oui, maintenant, je n'ai qu'à supporter la vision de ma mère s'effritant petit à petit sous l'appétit des détraqueurs.

J'espère que vous saisissez l'ironie de mes mots.

Mon cœurs saigne à chaque fois que j'ai l'autorisation de la voir, une fois par semaine. Je l'admire, si vous saviez, je l'admire. Assise sur son unique chaise avec l'élégance qui lui est propre, qui nous est propre, elle m'attend. Quand j'arrive devant les barreaux qui la maintiennent loin de moi, ses yeux gris me fixent. Je crois voir la mer, celle qui est déchaînée, comme un jour d'orage, les vagues déferlent et me touchent. Pourtant elles ne me blessent pas, elles m'englobent et me transportent dans un autre monde.

Son sourire m'atteint. Elle se lève et me rejoint. Elle me rejoint dans se monde qu'elle seule sait créer.

Ses mains passent aux travers des barres de fer et prennent mon visage en coupe. Malgré l'air glacial des lieux, sa chaleur s'insinue sous ma peau. Alors je place mes mains sur les siennes, je les serre fort. Je pense qu'à chaque fois je dois lui faire mal, mais c'est un bon mal, un mal nécessaire. Je sens sa peau sous mes doigts, donc elle existe.

Elle ne me dit jamais rien, peut être quelle a perdu la parole, je ne sais pas. Son silence peut paraître pesant, mais au final je l'apprécie.

Si jamais elle parlait j'aurai pleuré.

Or je ne pleure pas, jamais.

Elle reprend ses mains et s'éloigne. Je sais alors que quelqu'un va me taper sur l'épaule pour me dire que le temps impartit est écoulé.

Alors je pars.

C'est à ce moment là que mon cœur saigne.

Mais que puis-je contre ça.

Elle mérite sa peine.

Je mérite la mienne.

Elle a contribué aux atrocités qui se sont déroulées.

J'y ai assisté sans rien faire.

Oui, je ne suis pas enfermé, mais je suis quand même prisonnier.

De mes remords, de ma honte et de toutes ces choses que je regrette, que je regrette tellement.

Le professeur entre dans la classe. Ce n'est pas du droit, là nous assistons à un cour de littérature. C'est une option mais il m'a semblait qu'elle était intéressante à suivre. On apprend beaucoup à travers les textes. Avoir du vocabulaire est important pour un avocat. Cela aide.

Il nous fait passer une feuille. C'est une simple fiche avec quelques questions. Le thème m'ébranle. «Une mère ». Nous devons répondre à ces questions par nos propres mots puis en citant un proverbe, un auteur et d'expliquer son choix. J'en déduis qu'il veut tester notre culture littéraire.

Je regarde Pansy. Elle me couve de son regard chocolat. Je suis certain que cette jeune femme deviendra une mère exceptionnelle . Ses yeux sont capables de couvrir n'importe quel chagrin, de combler n'importe quel gouffre. Pourtant elle n'a jamais guéri le mien. De toute façon je ne le veux pas, car ce serait oublier ma mère.

Blaise se penche sur sa copie, j'en fait de même.

La première question est « Qu'est pour vous une mère? »

Elle semble simple, mais elle se relève profonde si on regarde bien.

Il y a une multitude de choses pour définir une mère. Et puis il y a plusieurs sortes de mère. Ce que les gens qualifient de « bonnes » et de « mauvaises » mères. Pour ma part je qualifie la mienne de « bonne », tout comme Hervé Bazin qualifierait la sienne de « mauvaise ». Je dirais presque que lui ne la qualifierait même pas (1). Je prends ma plume, l'imbibe d'encre et la fait courir sur le papier.

« Une mère est une personne que même la plus merveilleuse des personne ne peut remplacer. Une mère ce n'est pas forcement la femme qui vous a mise au monde. Une mère c'est la femme qui vous prend dans ses bras, qui vous serre contre elle, contre son sein chaud, qui vous apaise quand vos yeux pleurent, celle qui vous dit que tout va bien alors que tout va mal. Une mère c'est celle qui meurt à petit feu pour que vous, vous puissiez vivre, qui sacrifie son existence pour que la votre continue.

Une mère est une infinité de choses. Aucune d'entre elle ne peut être mauvaise. Une mère est une personne qui fait tout pour le bien de son enfant. »

J'ajoute la citation « La mère est celle qui prend le couteau par la lame »

Je n'en connais pas l'auteur mais je trouve que cela représente bien l'image que j'ai d'une mère.

On peut voir deux significations à cette citation.

La première, c'est la mère qui vous tend le couteau, la lame pressée contre sa paume vous donnant ainsi les moyens de faire quelque chose sans vous blesser.

La seconde, c'est vous qui avez le couteau en main. Celle de votre mère encercle le métal pour en stopper les effets quitte à s'en taillader la chair.

La seconde question est « Comment voyez vous votre mère? »

Comment je vois ma mère? Et bien laissez mois vous répondre.

Je remets ma plume en mouvement.

« Ma mère à deux visages.

Narcissa Malfoy d'un côté, Maman de l'autre.

Narcissa Malfoy est d'une froide élégance, d'une magistrale prestance. L'océan de ses yeux suffit à faire se mettre à genoux le plus hardi des hommes. La finesse de son visage fait dépérir celle de toutes les autres femme de la haute société. Narcissa Malfoy n'est qu'apparences et pouvoir.

Maman, elle, est d'une agréable chaleur, d'une malicieuse douceur. Le feu ardent de son cœur suffit à faire céder la plus tenace de mes douleurs. La grâce de son amour m'élève et me guide pour que jamais je ne me perde.

Je choisis ici de citer Friedrich Dürrenmatt. « Un fils ne voit pas sa mère avec les yeux de tout le monde, il est même souvent le seul à voir sa beauté » (2)

Sa vrai beauté.

La mienne en regorge, elle suinte de tout son corps quand je suis près d'elle.

La beauté qui émane d'elle, celle qu'elle libère quand elle est entourée d'hommes et de femmes tous aussi pédants qu'elle quand elle revêt son masque froid, n'est qu'illusoire, ce n'est pas celle qu'elle renferme au fond d'elle. »

« Quel est le plus grand tord que vous ayez causé à votre mère ?»

« N'avoir rien fait. »

N'avoir rien fait justement… n'avoir pu rien faire aussi.

« Le cœur d'une mère est un abîme au fond duquel se trouve toujours un pardon »

« Car oui, elle m'a accordé son pardon à chaque fois que je m'excusais de ma faiblesse »

Et enfin la dernière question. « Qu'aimeriez vous dire à votre mère? »

Tant de choses. Alors je vais choisir celles qui pèsent le plus sur mon cœur de fils.

« Merci et pardon. Retrouvons nous, j'attendrai ce jour, je l'accueillerai comme un trésor »

J'ai marqué mon nom et mon prénom sur la feuille, me suis levé pour la rendre et suis sorti. J'ai couru jusqu' à l'appartement que je partage avec Blaise. J'y ai pleuré un moment. Rongé par le remords, étouffé par la poids de mes souvenirs heureux, de mes souvenirs douloureux. J'ai pleuré, j'ai longtemps pleuré. En fait j'ai toujours pleuré.

Ce jour est loin de moi maintenant. J'ai vécu ma vie, je suis devenu l'avocat que j'espérai devenir. Blaise aussi , d'ailleurs on se retrouve souvent l'un contre l'autre, défendant chacun notre client, essayant de faire plonger celui de l'autre, et une fois le procès finit, on se retrouve chez l'un pour en discuter avec passion.

Pansy? Et bien elle aussi est devenue une brillante avocate. Seulement elle a préféré arrêté de travailler pour s'occuper pleinement de nos deux enfants. Elle est devenue la merveilleuse mère que j'avais su voir en elle. A son tour elle est devenu ce que j'admire le plus.

Une mère.

Me voilà, allongé dans notre grand lit, dans notre grande chambre, dans notre immense manoir. Ma vieille carcasse, qui pourtant a gardé la splendeur que j'ai toujours eu, attend patiemment que la mort vienne.

La voilà. Terrifiante.

J'ai l'impression que Pansy, assise à côté de moi, son vieux corps entouré de mes deux plus belles réussites, la voit aussi. Mais loin d'être effrayée, elle sourit. Elle m'offre son plus beau sourire et verse une de ces larmes qui vous font plus de bien que de mal. J'ai l'impression de retourner des années en arrière quand je sens sa peau sous celle de mes doigts, j'ai l'impression de sentir la chaleur de ma mère.

Ma mère.

Elle est mort deux jours avant que je ne donne des réponses aux question de notre professeur.

Enfin je pars la rejoindre.

La masse sombre de la mort se penche sur moi, invisible, sa faux s'abat sur moi et lacère mon corps.

Mon âme monte.

Je m'en vais te retrouver.

Maman.

Voilà, ce n'est pas très long mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

A + :D

Hachii~

(1) Dans "Vipère au poing" Hervé Bazin nous raconte l'horrible expérience qu'a été sa mère pour lui.

(2) « fils » peut vouloir signifier « enfant », ce n'est pas seulement les garçons.


End file.
